


The Black Cat Neighborhood

by Lycoria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Literally all this is is porn, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Petplay, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Space Magic, catboy keith, god save my soul, inspired by the fact that Shiro likes cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoria/pseuds/Lycoria
Summary: “This means I can play a bit with you…” Shiro gave him a hard kiss on the mouth before ascending to once again nibble at his cat ears. “Right? Keith?”Keith, very aware that he was drooling slightly, nodded numbly.“Then show me what you’ve got, Kitten.”(Catboy!Keith, Petplay smut)





	The Black Cat Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the official handbook (or unofficial? Whatever, we can argue it for days), the revelation of Shiro liking cats has inspired me to write the most pointless PWP ever. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

“Shiro, you’re a cat guy?” 

There’s a certain incredulity in Lance’s voice, and the rest of the paladins watch as Shiro scratched the back of his neck, smiling in a charmingly embarrassed fashion. “They're cute, okay? What's so surprising about that?”

“I mean, I thought you'd like something, cooler I guess?” Lance whipped out his most dashing smirk, “Like a shark! Silent, swift, and deadly. Like me!”

“Yeah  _ sure _ Lance,” Pidge sighed. “ I, for one, like owls.” 

“Oh, because they're considered a symbol of wisdom?” Lance snarked, unamused by the interruption. 

Pidge frowned, cheeks puffing up. “No, have you seen those things turn their heads around? 270 degrees both ways!” 

It looked sure that the pair would descend into blows before Hunk piped up in a last ditch effort to steer the conversation from danger. “Well Shiro, what else makes you like cats anyways? I like dogs because they’re loyal and sweet, so I've always wondered what makes someone a cat person.” 

Shiro shifted on the couch, unsure of what to say. “I guess I like that they're a little difficult. They're independent and they have their own way of thinking, so you have to work hard for their affection. But once you do, they're just about as loving and loyal as can be.” 

The paladins quieted, seemingly satisfied with his answer for the time being. A heated topic of favorite animals drifted off into their plans for dinner, and the discussion was forgotten all together. 

Only Shiro noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Keith had quietly left the couch, heading off into the direction of the bedrooms.

 

* * *

 

“Keith?”

After excusing himself for a shower, Shiro had gone straight to Keith’s room, only to find it empty. He knew when something was bothering Keith, and though he knew it was sometimes better to leave him alone to sort out his feelings, the sulking had come up unexpectedly. 

After making a round to the constellation room, the training room, and back towards the bedrooms, it was then when he realized that his own bedroom had been locked, the label faintly glowing red. 

“Keith? Are you in there?” He knocked, short raps against the metal door. Shuffling was heard inside the room, and the door was unlocked, sliding open to reveal Keith inside.

“Keith… what is this?” Shiro’s mouth remained just slightly agape, drinking in the sight before him. 

Keith had stripped from all but his red cropped jacket and grey boxer briefs, riding dangerously low on his hips. He had been laying on his back, head and arms dangling slightly off the side of Shiro’s bed.  On the top of his head were a pair of black cat ears, plush and turned slightly downwards. 

As Shiro approached, the ears perked up, standing straight. 

“They’re… from some sort of Altean festival, Coran told me.” Keith admitted, the ears now flat against his head, self-conscious. “You dress up as various animals, and the animal parts are supposed to be able to detect your emotions.” 

“I… see.” 

Shiro was now very aware of how heavily he was breathing. 

As if to not scare off a wild animal, and maybe that really was what he was doing, Shiro walked closer to his bed slowly. Keith’s wary purple eyes were on him, his ears now twitching in anticipation. It took every last bit of Shiro’s control to keep from jumping on him. 

No, this would take a little bit of exploration. 

Carefully, he set his hand on top of Keith’s head, revelling momentarily in the soft texture of Keith’s jet black hair. His hand slid to the left ear first, and he lightly scratched the back of the ear, at the base like it he would do with any other cat. 

Keith instantly keened, the look on his face belying his own shock at his response. Shiro continued onwards and switched to the right ear, watching as Keith shook, a growing hardness apparent at the front of his underwear. 

“Keith… Your reaction is…” Shiro could hardly finish his sentence, his eyes glazing over as he watched the line of Keith’s body shiver. 

A red had bloomed on his cheeks, ears flicking back and forth with some sense of agitation. 

“To be honest…” He gasped, rolling his hips shallowly. “I didn’t just put on ears.” 

_ What? _

Suddenly Keith was on his stomach, revealing why his boxer briefs had been riding low on his hips. Behind him was a tail, swishing lazily back and forth. 

“It wouldn’t stop moving when I heard you coming back to your room so I just… tried to hide it.” 

Impulsively, Shiro’s hand reached out and ran the length of the velvety soft tail, Keith’s small gasps quickly becoming a low groan when he tugged on it. 

“Keith… where did you put this?” 

His eyes traveled upwards, the sight he saw making him instantly rock hard, erection straining hard against his pants. 

Nestled between Keith’s asscheeks was where the tail began, the flat end of a plug apparent. Shiro’s hands skated over Keith’s thighs before pulling down the grey boxer briefs entirely. Like a man possessed, he had to get a better look. 

Keith held still, ears alert as he felt Shiro pull each cheek apart. He moaned as he felt thumbs on either side of his filled hole, the large hands squeezing in satisfaction. 

“Fuck, Keith…” 

He felt Shiro’s shallow pants against his neck, rubbing instinctively into the bed. Shiro rarely ever swore, but he knew that he only ever let it slip in front of Keith in the heat of the moment. 

“I made some modifications… usually it’s strapped around the waist with a belt.” Keith turned, grinning a little as he watched the way Shiro’s eyes took the tail in, entranced. “Didn’t realize it would make such a big difference.” 

“A big difference indeed…” Shiro murmured before taking the tail in his hand again, this time pulling at it with more force. 

“Ah…!” Keith clawed at the bed, his back arching, following the line of Shiro’s movement without thinking. His ass was now high in the air, leaving nothing to the imagination.

He felt Shiro’s hand come to his cheek, fondly cupping it before once again reaching up at his ears. Shiro had now climbed onto the bed, and Keith struggled to keep himself from melting under his warmth. 

“Tell me Keith…” His fingers went to scratch again at the base of the ears, Keith nudging closer into his touch. “What made you think of doing all of this?” 

With strong arms, Shiro flipped him over once again. Hands on either side of Keith’s shoulders, Shiro watched him silently, waiting for an answer. 

Keith in turn, couldn’t bring himself to meet Shiro’s eyes, glancing off to the side as he spoke just above a whisper. “I thought you said you liked cats.” 

When Keith heard no response, he cautiously turned to look at Shiro again, biting his lip from crying out. 

The normally chocolate brown eyes were almost black, his jaw set in tense desire. Keith rarely ever saw such a vivid reaction, and he took pleasure in knowing he had succeeded. 

Then Shiro descended, nipping at Keith’s cat ear, the neurotransmitters shooting signals straight into his core. He scrabbled for a moment, fingers finding purchase on the broad expanse of Shiro’s back as Shiro continued the assault on his ears. 

“You wanted to be a cat, Keith? Just for me?” His voice was teasing, the edges of each syllable rough and scraping at Keith’s insides. 

Instead of giving in to Shiro’s cajoling, he pouted, repeating himself. “Like I said, I thought you said cats were your favorite.” 

“You’re my favorite too.” And Shiro accented his comment with his hips, grinding their erections together. 

He gave out a choked gasp, surprised at the stimulation. Keith’s eyes snapped back towards Shiro, who now had the faintest smile on his lips. 

“This means I can play a bit with you…” Shiro gave him a hard kiss on the mouth before ascending to once again nibble at his ears. “Right? Keith?” 

Keith, very aware that he was drooling slightly, nodded numbly. 

“Then show me what you’ve got, Kitten.”

He moaned at the unexpected pet name, fingers digging into Shiro’s shoulderblades. It wasn’t like Shiro to call Keith by any other name, and to be honest, he never cared for it until now. This time, Shiro’s voice, husky and deep, had sent the words down his spine and straight into his groin, precum oozing onto his stomach in response. 

Still, Keith knew, from the crooked grin and the roaming hands, that this wasn’t an invitation to play nice and roll over, it never was. 

It was a challenge. 

With nimble fingers, Keith tugged at Shiro’s collar, bringing Keith just close enough to drag his mouth toothily over his neck, enjoying the way Shiro stiffened, his breath hitching. Gradually he made his way to the zipper, pulling deftly until it opened up to the tight grey t-shirt that Keith adored, the rippling abs apparent underneath. Keith pushed Shiro back against the mattress, now straddling him.

His hands reached underneath the soft cotton shirt and pulled it off, rubbing against the firm, warm torso as Shiro groaned appreciatively. Their eyes locked as Keith descended, his cheek resting against the clear line of Shiro’s length. Resting on his elbows, Shiro cocked an eyebrow. “What are up to?” 

Keith’s ears twitched imperceptibly before running his hand down the clothed member. His violet eyes dilated as as he unzipped Shiro’s pants, the heavy cock springing free from its confines. “You’re supposed  to feed your pets, aren’t you?” 

Before Shiro had the chance to respond, Keith’s mouth was already around his dick, tongue laving at the head. He watched the way Keith’s tail swayed eagerly back and forth as he took more of the length, sucking all the way down. It was all Shiro could do to keep himself from bucking into the hot, pliant month, an unrestrained moan escaping from his lips. 

His right hand came to rest between the cat ears on top of Keith’s head, and they flicked at the sudden touch. “That’s it, Kitten.” There again was the pet name, low and gravelly.

Shiro went to scratch at his ears, and Keith thrusted into the bed, a muffled gasp from his mouth as his entire body shuddered. He bit his lower lip as he watched the way Keith’s hips continued to move under his touch, one of Keith’s own hands now slipping between his thighs. 

The sucking now became stilted, obvious that Keith was now jerking himself off to the feel of Shiro’s fingers in his hair, his lips stretched around the girth of his cock. 

“Keith…” Shiro rasped, the sight of Keith too much. “Keith if you keep doing that I’m-” 

He wound his fingers through the dark locks of Keith’s hair and pulled, Keith coming off of his length with a wet pop, lips swollen and shiny with spit. Keith took in a deep breath, whining at the loss, ears drooping and tail going limp.

“Irresistible.” Shiro said simply before pulling Keith onto his knees and into a demanding kiss, tongue in his mouth and teeth nipping at the reddened lips, fat from taking in his length. It was only until Keith was pawing at his chest, gasping for air before he pulled away, a thought coming to mind and a smirk on his face. 

“Would you like to try something, Keith?” 

"Try… what?” He responded, breathlessly. 

Once again Shiro’s hand ran along Keith, eliciting a mewl. With a steady grip Shiro pulled at the tail, and Keith’s knees buckled, his arms around Shiro’s neck as the plug inched out of him, achingly slow. 

Finally the tail laid on the mattress underneath him, his hole clenching around the emptiness. Before he could protest, Shiro was holding him by the waist, hovering Keith tantalizingly over his cock. 

“Let’s do some training.” Shiro shifted his hips, length just barely grazing Keith’s entrance. Keith instantly ground back down and practically whined when he found himself unable to move, Shiro’s arm around him stable and solid.

“What kind of person doesn't teach their pet some discipline?” Shiro chuckled as he watched the ears flatten in frustration against Keith’s head. 

With his free hand, Shiro grasped Keith’s cock, member twitching in his hand as a fat bead of pre-cum swelled at the head. Keith almost snarled in response, clumsily attempting to buck into the tight fist. 

Shiro continued to slowly pump, relishing the way Keith scrabbled, twisting in his hold in desperation. “Patience yields focus, Kitten.” He teased

“Patience be  _ damned.”  _ Keith hissed before sinking his teeth into the juncture of Shiro’s neck and shoulder, the motion surprising Shiro enough for his grip to slip. 

Keith sank bodily onto Shiro’s hard length, the both of them groaning in unison before Keith pushed Shiro back into the mattress. He set a demanding pace, riding Shiro’s cock, his own slapping against his stomach as he slid up and down. 

“Shouldn't have kept me waiting, Shiro.” Keith quipped, hips gyrating, the sole thought running through his mind was to fuck himself hard and fast.

Suddenly Shiro’s hands came to Keith’s hips, thrusting upwards to meet Keith’s downward movement. 

“Shiro…!” Breath hitched, Keith lost himself to the feeling of Shiro pounding up into him, fingers gripping at Shiro’s shoulders. 

“Always so impatient… always so wanton.” He growled, and Keith’s eyelids fluttered, his body succumbing to the pleasure. “I'll fuck you till you can't stand straight if that's what you want, Kitten.” 

“More…” Keith panted, mouth going slack as the lust settled at his core, bringing him closer and closer to completion. “I want more, Shiro.” 

“And I'll give it to you,” Shiro answered, his hands sure to leave fresh purple bruises on Keith’s hips. “I'll give you anything you want.” 

Flipping Keith onto his back and hooking one leg over his shoulder, Shiro fucked into him with such force the breath was knocked out of his lungs, the new angle making Keith’s mind go blank with the sudden onslaught of stimulation. “Shiro… Shiro, I can’t-!”

“Good boy... Such a good boy, you're doing so well.” Shiro praised Keith in time with his thrusts, his mouth finding a cat ear to bite down onto. 

Keith writhed, orgasm ripping through him with such intensity, he couldn't keep himself from crying out. Keith had come completely untouched, and from the way Shiro’s hip stuttered, he definitely knew. 

“God, Keith,” He groaned, “You little  _ minx. _ ” 

“Fill me up, Shiro.” Keith replied, gasping as Shiro continued to fuck him, overstimulated and dazed. “Come on, fill me  _ up. _ ” 

Jets of thick, hot cum shot into Keith as Shiro climaxed, his body collapsing onto Keith’s as Shiro continued to push into him with jerky movements. 

Eventually Shiro pulled out, semen spilling out of Keith’s spent hole. He took a moment to admire his own handiwork, spreading Keith’s asscheeks and watching the sticky liquid run down his thighs. 

Gingerly he found the clips that held Keith’s cat ears in place and removed them before Keith curled into Shiro, one arm tucked around his waist. They laid together in silence, sweaty and gulping in deep breaths of air. 

“What are you…” Shiro spoke, when he felt the sex-induced exhaustion leave his lungs. “What are you going to do with the costume now? I hardly think it's a good idea to just hand it back to Coran.” 

Keith turned onto his side, violet eyes peering at Shiro’s face before giving off a crooked grin. “I think I'll keep it. Besides, I feel like we didn't use the tail… quite enough.”

 

* * *

 

“Shiro?” 

Coran wound around to the darkened archival hall, having looked for Shiro for the past half hour. No one seemed to have any idea where he went, and though this was the last place he would have looked, it truly was the only place he could hope to find the paladin.

Finally he spotted Shiro, hunched over a half opened crate meant for storage. 

“Oh Shiro, there you are! Allura’s been looking for you to plot the next destination for our ship!” At the sound of the Altean’s voice he had whipped around, face red as if his hand had been caught in a cookie jar. 

“What are you doing back here anyways, Shiro?” He tugged at his moustache questioningly. “It's not like you’ll be able to find your next super weapon against Zarkon in there.” 

After a pregnant pause, Shiro sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.  

Coran looked at him worriedly, it wasn't like Shiro to be so open about something that was worrying him. “Shiro, if there's something bothering you, you know you can always tell me, right?”

“No it’s not that…” He scratched the back of his head. “Coran, do you know if… there's a hippo costume lying around anywhere?” 


End file.
